Picture Perfect
by Lillith Stone
Summary: Harry becomes a photographer and is a good one at that.When Harry gets a call on a client he finds it is Draco Malfoy. He is a top model and yet he wants Harry's help. What will happen next? Rated M for later chapters.


"Are you sure he has the right address?" Harry asked for what was the fifth time already. "Of course I'm sure. He addressed it to you." His secretary replied. She was stern and motherly. Whenever he thought of her, he thought of a librarian. "Alright. When is the appointment set for then?" He asked wearily. "5 'o' clock, so you had better get going."

Harry walked up and knocked on the large mahogany door. The house was almost a mansion. It was big, to say the least, and had a fountain outside the size of a small swimming pool. Not to mention the giant ga- "Hello?" A timid voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Mr. Malfoy?" The door opener wider to reveal a mousy girl with her hair up in a messy bun. "Ah yes. He is waiting for you. Right this way." She turned around and beckoned him to follow.

They arrived at a room with a plaque on the door reading 'Mr. Malfoy's Office'. "He's here!" She called through the door. "Let him in." She opened the door for him then turned to leave. "Good luck." She whispered and scurried away. What did he need luck for?

"I've heard you are a good photographer and seeing as I just fired my last one," He waved his hand as if to explain. "I need a new one." He looked Harry in the eyes. "I need to know if you are up to the challenge." Harry stared back without hesitation. "You've got yourself a photographer."

"I don't know why I decided to do it. Malfoy has always been stuck up and now I have to work do him!" Harry had been venting to Hermione for the past hour or so about his new client. "Look, Harry. I can't help you much in this situation but let me tell you something that would be good to keep in mind. Forget the past and worry about the future." And with that she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and left. Forget about the past? How could he? Malfoy had been a total prat and now Hermione expected him to just forgive and forget? Easier said than done…

"So you specialize "simple beauty"? Is that what you call it? Isn't that kind of, you know, corny?" Draco looked disgusted. "What would you call it?" Harry asked. "Normal looks? Nothing special? I don't know." Draco shrugged. "Whatever. I take a normal pose and make it look good. Is that what you want?" Harry asked, irritated. "Yes. I'm tired of trying so hard for a bitter outcome. When can we start?" He waited for a reply. "Right now?" Harry asked. "Alright. Lets begin."

After several hours, Harry decided to take a break. This wasn't working. Draco tried too hard. He wouldn't just act normal. He always tried to look like he was posing. So Harry had to think outside the box. He decided to call it a day and go home to think. Draco was fine with it. He was tired of trying and then having Harry criticize him.

When Harry got home, he took a look at the pictures. In everyone Draco looked magnificent but it looked too planned. He didn't like it. He would send some to Draco so that he would be content. At least for the mean time.

Draco woke up around the usual time. It was about 8:30, which meant he had enough time to have a cup of coffee or tea. He would figure it out when he got there. As he headed down the stairs to his kitchen, he almost called for a house elf until he remembered that he had vowed to not use one do simple tasks. He decided that it was cruel and he didn't want to come off as mean, like his father. He shook his head. It was much to early to think of Lucius. He stood there leaning on the counter thinking about the photo shoot and wishing he could just go back to bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His secretary asked cautiously. "It's the only way. I will be back later. Thank you." Harry said as he grabbed his handheld camera and rushed out the door. He needed to get there quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want to get even a couple pictures today?" Draco replied. He was talking on the phone with Harry, who wanted to cancel that days photo shoot. "Yes. I already told you. I have plenty of pictures." Harry had been leaving at random times during the day do the past two months and no one, except his secretary, knew why. "I have some amazing pictures I would like you to see. I don't need anymore, trust me. You will love them." Harry said assuringly. He wasn't nearly done with what he had been disappearing for but he could get Draco to stop nagging him with the pictures they had taken earlier. He had just sent them so hopefully the owl would get there by that evening. "Don't worry. They're amazing." And with that, he hung up. He had took matters into his own hands and he was happy about it. He looked down at the photos in his hand and feel a wave of pride roll over him. He had done well. Very well.

Draco sat there thinking. "I guess he finally saw that I can pose well after all. He kept trying to get me to act 'natural'." Draco said, making air quotations. "Yes well, you do always send like you're posing. You're a model. You do it naturally whenever you think anyone could be looking. And I don't blame you. The press is cruel these days. Gotta stay at the top of the food chain." His secretary, her name was Lilia, said. "I suppose." But Draco's mind was on Harry's words. "You will love them." He hoped he was right.


End file.
